chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Smash Bros.
this idea was hot stop me Concepts for now, so a lot of stuff won't be complete. btw when i say voices i don't mean that va themselves just the type of voice i personally like/think fits the character most. If the game were ever to come to fruition it'd probably just be people who sound like the original va. So basically, really good impersonators. Reusing voice clips is trashy and probably limits you so. Characters Sonic Moveset Standards Specials *Neutral Special: *Side Special: Sonic Boost *Up Special: Sonic Wind *Down Special: Spin Dash Palettes *Sonic *Boom Sonic *Light Speed Rings *Bounce Bracelet Notes *Character Selection Quote: Ready when you are! *Voice: Jason Griffith (Sonic), Roger Craig Smith (Boom Sonic) Tails Moveset Standards Specials * Up Special: Power Flight Notes Knuckles Moveset Standards Specials Notes Amy Moveset Standards * Strong Side: Hammer Slam Specials *Up Special: Triple Jump Notes *Amy can fly similar to Peach via her Hammer Twirl Glide from Heroes. Shadow Moveset Standards *Standard Attack: Shadow the Hedgehog Neutral Combo (Punch, Punch, Kick) *Neutral Aerial: His jump physical attack from Shadow the Hedgehog (spin kick) Specials *Neutral Special: Chaos Spear- Shadow shoots a Chaos Spear. It goes from yellow to green (inspired by Archie) to signify if it's charged or not. *Side Special: *Up Special: *Down Special: Chaos Counter- Shadow's eyes glow blue and if he's struck he yells "Chaos Counter!", slowing down his opponent with a negative filter palette and teleporting behind them before delivering a powerful kick. *Final Smash: Limitless Shadow/Chaos Blast- Shadow takes off his Inhibitor Rings in which he enters a boost mode (with a time limit gauge similar to Shadow the Hedgehog), greatly increasing his attack (each standard attack done decreases . By pressing Neutral B he can unleash up to 3 Chaos Blasts (so long as there's enough energy in the gauge), slowly expanding, Smart Bomb like explosions. Alternative idea he simply uses Chaos Blast and anyone near him is highly damage, killed at higher percentages. (Quotes: For Limitless Shadow he says "Just watch this!" and "Chaos Blast" respectively while Chaos Blast only says the latter) Notes *Character Selection Quote: (Shadow) You have NO idea what you're up against! (Boom Shadow) Why don't you come here and face me?! Silver Moveset Standards *Strong Side: Psychic Slap (induces tripping) Specials *Up special: Levitate *Final Smash: Psychic Control Notes Miscellanous *Character Selection Quote: "I won't lose!" Victory Poses *Victory Pose 1: Silver spread his arms to the side of him and opens his palms, letting psychic energy flow around them before saying "Witness my power!". *Victory Pose 2: Silver clenches his left hand (from our point of view) to his chest and extends his right arm while saying "I said move aside!" Cream Moveset Standards Specials Notes *Character Selection Quote: I'll do my best! Blaze Moveset Standards Specials Notes Metal Sonic Moveset Standards Specials Notes Rouge Moveset Standards Specials Notes Miscellanous *Character Selection Quote: "Shall we get a move on?" Victory Poses *Victory Pose 1: Rouge uses her wings to fly as if she's sitting and folds her legs and then proceeds to say "Too bad, so sad!" Omega Moveset Standards Specials Notes Vector Moveset Standards Specials Notes Charmy Moveset Standards Specials Notes Espio Moveset Standards Specials Notes Mighty Moveset Standards Specials Notes Fang Moveset Standards Specials Notes Tikal Moveset Standards Specials Notes Chaos Moveset Standards Specials Notes Emerl Moveset Standards Specials Notes Werehog Moveset Standards Specials Notes Big Moveset Standards *Down Aerial: Body Slam Specials Notes Gamma Moveset Standards Specials Notes Sally Moveset Standards Specials Notes Stages Traditional *Green Hill (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Casino Night (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Sky Sanctuary (Sonic & Knuckles) *Death Egg (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Black Comet (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Aquarium Park (Sonic Colors) *Lost Labyrinth (Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I) *Labyrinth of the Sky (Sonic Labyrinth) *Mystic Haunt (Sonic Rivals 2) *Babylon Garden (Sonic Riders) Moving *Station Square (Sonic Adventure) *Space Colony ARK (Sonic Adventure 2) *Egg Fleet (Sonic Heroes) *Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Eggmanland (Sonic Unleashed) *Sky Park (Sonic Rivals 2) Travelling *White Space (Sonic Generations) *Sylvania Castle (Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II) *SEGA Carnival (Custom) TBA *Twinkle Snow (Sonic Advance 3) *Twilight Cage *Rush Stage *Rush Adventure Stage *Should I use Hydro City, Marble Garden or both? *Should I use both Death Egg Zone and Casino Night or cut one? Trivia *Super and Classic Sonic were originally seperate characters before Super Sonic was turned back into a Final Smash and Classic was cut entirely. They were both set to be original characters with unique movesets until it was eventually decided against as it not only felt like there were too many Sonics but they felt unnecessary period. *Super Sonic being his own character was inspired by Super Smash Flash.